


221B Avonlea Street

by ml101



Series: Victorian Magical Mystery [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: RCIJ for TheGoldenHawk/annagingil on tumblrThe prompt was: victorian, magic, mysteryIsobel Holmes was bored without any new cases and the rule implemented by her sister that she not pursue any more cases regarding Professor Malcolm's criminal activities. That all changes though as she received a letter signed only with 'G'.





	221B Avonlea Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldenHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenHawk/gifts).



> Dear annagingil/TheGoldenHawk,
> 
> I am deeply honored to be your RCIJ this 2018. I hope I did justice to your wonderful prompt. I couldn't decide between the two ideas so I just wrote them both.
> 
> First up, Victorian England and Detective Holmes and Dr. Gold work together to bring down the Napoleon of Crime.
> 
> -ml101 (wierdogal on tumblr)

Isobel Holmes was bored. Her books weren't providing her with enough brain stimulation as she would have hoped. There was nothing going on around the city of Hyperion to even earn her attention.

Inspector Swan didn't have any interesting cases and her sister was busy doing who knows what.

With a sigh, she took the item on the table next to her and without even aiming pulled the trigger of the recently acquired crossbow.

The sharp twang and thud alerted her housekeeper of course and soon enough Mrs. Lucas was charging into the room, her own crossbow at the ready. But her alertness then turned to a glare at the site of her tenant sitting lazily on her armchair, arms outstretched on either side with the utmost bored expression on her face.

"Ms Holmes," replied Mrs. Lucas with a sigh. "Might I remind you that whatever damages to the property are coming out of your-"

Belle waved a dismissive hand. "Like you'll ever kick me out, Mrs. Lucas. You like the attention too much. Gives that little diner of yours business as I would deduce."

Mrs. Lucas glared as she surveyed the flat. Papers were scattered everywhere. Cups littered every other surface. Books stacked here and there but all neatly placed because if it weren't you'd deal with a very pissed off Isobel French and nobody ever survived that.

"Should I send for one of your irregulars to look for some book you haven't read before," suggested Mrs. Lucas. "A book on proper manners and decorum perhaps?"

Belle's head shot up and glared at the older woman. "Granny, I'm bored. You can't fault me for my disrespectful behaviour."

"You wouldn't be bored if you'd actually look through your mail," answered back Mrs. Lucas. "I think I saw a glittering letter G on one of them-"

Belle dove for the stack of unopened letters on the table as Granny left the room with a triumphant smile.

xXx

Regina was not happy as she headed up the steps to her sister's living space. She hated being the bearer of bad news but Belle deserved to know immediately what Regina was told earlier today.

And so she made herself scarce from her club and headed straight to Avonlea Street.

She was not expecting the shouting match that greeted her at the door.

"Good, you're here," replied Inspector Emma Swan as she and her sister turned to Regina when she opened the door. "Could you please talk some sense into your younger sister."

"Because?" asked Regina as she regarded the scene curiously. Her sister was flushed and on her feet, her shoulders and demeanour screaming at Regina that there was something troubling her younger sister.

Emma stood straight but her face betrayed her own emotions of helplessness. Regina was becoming well versed in reading the inspector as they worked on more cases together, all thanks to Belle's involvement with the Hyperion Force.

"I cannot investigate a missing person if I have no proof that said person is actually missing," said Emma as she turned back to Belle. "I believe you Belle, but I can't just march up to the station and say Dr. Rumford Gold is missing because he sent a coded letter to the love of his life in the form of Isobel Holmes."

"He is not-" began Belle but her older sister cut it.

"Ahhh," began Regina as she realized that the inspector's presence and her own were connected. "I might have something that could persuade you otherwise." She turned to her sister. "Might you have Mrs. Lucas prepare us some tea...this might be a long conversation."

"What do you know?" demanded Belle, her glare now aimed Regina's way. "Regina, Dr. Gold's life at stake. We cannot waste time drinking tea!"

"I'm pretty sure Rumford has asked you to stay out of this, Isobel," began Regina as she sighed and took the nearest chair.

"Don't Isobel me, Your Majesty," snapped Belle, using the moniker she had teased her older sister for many years. "What proof do you have that Dr. Gold is in danger?"

Regina shrugged and handed over the letter the government had received late last night. "It seems our dear Professor Malcolm has resurfaced."

Belle snatched the letter and read quickly. She then tossed the letter and grabbed her coat.

"Hey wait!" called Emma as she picked up the letter but Belle ignored her.

"You do whatever it is you do by the book," began Belle as she put on her coat. "I don't work for the station or for the government. I'm a private detective and I work for the good of my client."

"Which is who exactly?" called Emma as Belle slammed the door.

"Do you really have to ask Inspector?" asked Regina as she rose. "Dr. Rumford Gold of course."

xXx

" _And I am telling you to stay out of this," reprimanded Regina as she grabbed her coat and umbrella. "This is far beyond anything you've ever come across Belle."_

" _This man, this professor is the one going after me, Regina," fired back Belle. "It's not like I openly seek him out."_

" _And you were in France because?" demanded Regina. She paused and sighed. "This organization is for the government to deal with not for a consulting detective."_

" _I was in France to finish up the matter with the gold the so-called organizers of the Red-Headed League wanted to steal," replied Belle cheekily. "And I know Professor Malcolm was behind that as well."_

" _You have no proof," replied Regina. "I am serious Isobel. Drop this. Before anything else-"_

" _I am not going to back down just because a head of a criminal organization is crying over his loses," cut off Belle. "Professor Malcolm's reign is coming to an end." She paused and eyed her older sister. "Or is that not something the government would like to see."_

" _Now-"_

" _What is Your Majesty? What does he have on our dear politicians?" asked Belle with a smug grin. "And here I thought principles and good character were still a valued trait of public servants."_

" _Isobel," warned Regina, her voice dangerous low. "I am going to say this one last time. Drop this case."_

_Regina did not wait for another word as she turned and left. Belle glared at the door and was about to throw the nearest item she could reach when the door once again opened._

" _Oh, my apologies, the advertisement didn't say-"_

_Advertisement? Oh, for a flatmate._

" _I do not have a preference if I'm being honest," replied Belle as she dropped the book she was about to throw at the door. She was glad that her prospective flatmate didn't seem to notice that he would have been a victim of a book to the head. "I'm Isobel-"_

" _Holmes," finished the elderly gentleman. He was a sight if Belle was being honest. Short greyish brown hair, military style which pretty much told Belle a lot already. A slight tan and a bit of a limp as he walked over to offer his hand strengthened her deduction that this was a former military man. "It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Holmes."_

" _I guess my reputation precedes me," replied Belle with a smile as she accepted the offered hand. "I am at a disadvantage then, doctor."_

_The man raised an eyebrow and turned to his appearance. "I expected that but I have no clue what gave me away."_

_Belle smiled and pointed at his tie. "A small tear on your tie was mended in a form I've only seen doctors have performed." She paused. "Although that was a guess, from my view it looked to be done by a good tailor but I doubt the military hired tailors."_

_At his confused glance, she continued on. "Slight tan, meaning just gotten back from service and with a limp. Plus the military haircut."_

_The man laughed and shook his head. "That was quite amazing."_

_Belle smiled and offered the man a chair and they both sat._

" _Dr. Rumford Gold, former Army doctor and was released due to a leg injury," introduced the man. "I was raised by my aunts who owned a dress shop and they taught me how to sew and spin, hence my tie." He paused and smiled. "You were two for two."_

" _Thank you," replied Belle. "What brings you to the city of Hyperion?"_

" _Well my son is settling down in Storybrooke and I wanted to be near him but at the same time not crowd his growing family." began Dr. Gold. "I've been to Hyperion before and have always loved the atmosphere. When I saw the advertisement on the paper, it was like some sort of magic had granted my request. Though I was a bit hesitant...I'm not sure anyone would particularly like me as a flatmate."_

" _Funny enough, I said the same thing to my elder sister when I had first acquired this flat and knew I wasn't going to be able to afford it on my own in the future," said Belle as she stood. "Would you like a tour?"_

_Dr. Gold looked at her, confused. "That's it? Wouldn't you prefer if I-"_

" _I'm a consulting, private detective. I read until I fall asleep from exhaustion or play the violin when I need to think. I have a temper when I cannot seem to find the answer to my cases and I usually tend to keep people away when I am in one of those moods. I'm a bit of an eccentric and I generally do experiments with chemicals and other organic materials." She paused and thought for a moment. "I think that's about every little annoying trait I might have."_

" _And it's best for two people to know the worst of each other before they decide to live together," answered Dr. Gold with a smile. "Well like you I get into moods, especially when my leg is acting up. I also do experiments but mostly in the kitchen so I'll probably be cooking all the time. I own a spinning wheel so the sound of it might be a distraction."_

" _You still spin?" asked Belle in surprise._

" _I plan to keep the practice alive," replied Gold with a smile. "I was raised by two remarkable women who taught me the trade. I in turn taught my son and I plan to teach my future grandchildren as well." He paused and eyed her. "You may ask if-"_

" _No ring on your finger," replied Belle with a shrug. "I already know the answer."_

" _Well then," began Gold as he too rose from his chair. "Have I earned a seal of approval?"_

_Belle smiled. "I did already offer the tour, Dr. Gold."_

" _Well if we're about to share lodgings together, please call me Rum."_

xXx

"I thought he told you to stay out of this," began Rogers as Isobel Holmes arrived at his safe house.

"He told me quite a few number of things," replied Belle. "Where is he?"

"No idea," replied Rogers as he turned to look at the map he had set up in his living room. "Trust me, I've been trying to figure that out for myself but as much as I want to think I'm just as smart as Rum is, I'm not." He paused and turned to her. "But you are, he's even admitted that you're way smarter than him."

"I doubt-"

"Oh just because he got one up one you, doesn't me he's cleverer," came another voice and Belle turned to see Rogers' teenage daughter, Alice looking more like a lad than her irregulars.

"Yes, well Peter Malcolm is proving to be more clever than all of us," replied Belle. She turned to Rogers. "What exactly where you doing this time?"

Rogers sighed and motioned towards the map. "You've been cutting off his finances." Rogers pointing out the many cases of robberies that Belle has stopped. "Rum on the other hand has been cutting away his source of people in high places."

"Blackmail?" asked Belle.

"Malcolm has a lot of dirt," replied Rogers. "It takes a lot of convincing for these people to seek protection. Good thing Rum has a lot of connections himself."

"No casualties so far?" asked Belle.

"If you mean if we have talked someone into leaving Peter Malcolm's web and then said person got into some sort of consequence, no," replied Rogers. "But there have been many casualties of Peter Malcolm before…"

Belle turned from Alice's grave look to the yellow shawl she was clutching in her hands. "How can I help?"

Rogers sighed. "He wanted you to stay out of it, Belle."

"And I want to live with him again but we don't always get what we want," replied Belle as she studied the map. "So one of the people you talked to went back crying to Malcolm?"

"No," replied Rogers. "Because I had gotten her to safety. Rum decided to become a distraction."

Belle sighed, trust the infuriating doctor to risk his life to get someone to safety.

"Where and when?"

"Two days ago," replied Rogers. "Neverland."

"Are you two crazy?" said Belle, glaring at Rogers. "Facing the beast in his own lair? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Because Wendy Darling was worth it," replied Rogers. "Figured the name would be familiar."

Belle's eyebrows rose at the name and Rogers had picked up on it. Wendy Darling had been Malcolm's partner and it seemed as though finally Malcolm's criminal organization was on the brink of collapsing on itself if Wendy Darling has been convinced to turn her back on Peter Malcolm.

"Without Wendy Darling," continued Rogers. "Malcolm would lose most of his hold on other people and his primary negotiator."

"Yes, I agree," said Belle, looking over what Rogers had. "But Rum wouldn't risk getting caught, especially if he knew you already got Wendy Darling out."

"Exactly," replied Alice turning to her father. "I told you. He must have gone back for something."

Belle's eyes travelled across the many documents on Rogers' table, until something caught her eye.

_The Art of Wool Spinning._

"What is that?" asked Belle as she pointed to a battered book, practically covered by letters and newspapers.

Rogers' reached over and handed her the book. "It's something Rum had swiped from Malcolm's desk. He handed it to me just as Wendy and I made our escape."

_What you treasure, my dear, keep it safe. For words hold more than just meaning...they are keys to unlocking a more extravagant future._

"What you treasure, my dear, keep it safe. For words hold more than just meaning...they are keys to unlocking a more extravagant future." whispered Belle with realization as she took the book.

"What?" chorused the father/daughter duo as Rogers and Alice shared a confused look.

"How are you at breaking codes?"

xXx

" _Isobel-"_

" _Really Regina? You are going to make me stand down?" demanded Belle as she walked over to stand a few inches from her sister. "This man has-"_

" _I know what he has done," hissed Regina. "But this is not-"_

" _Am I interrupting anything?"_

_The two women turned towards the door to see Dr. Gold shedding his coat, having just arrived._

" _No, Rum, my sister was just leaving," replied Belle with a glare. "Come back when you actually have something useful, Regina."_

_Regina shook her head. "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Gold. Hopefully next time we can actually hold a conversation."_

_Rum nodded as he turned to Belle. "Tough case?"_

_Belle sighed and let herself drop on one of the lounges in their living room. "No, just my sister asking me to stand down against the Napoleon of Crime."_

" _The what?"_

" _Professor Peter Malcolm," replied Belle as she stood and turned to her flatmate. "A dangerous mind. He is a genius, a philosopher, an abstract thinker. He has a brain of the first order. He sits motionless, like a spider in the center of its web, but that web has a thousand radiations, and he knows well every quiver of each of them."_

" _And your sister is asking you to stop investigating him?" asked Rum._

_Belle sighed but turned towards the window. "She means well. I've told you before that my line of work is dangerous."_

" _My previous one wasn't known for safety," replied Rum._

" _Yes, well the battlefield is a different story than the streets of Hyperion." said Belle as she stood and walked over the window. "Tugs, assassins skilled with a long range weapon…" She turned and met his eye. "I've faced death in the eye more than I can count the fingers on both hands, doctor."_

" _And all of those came from Professor Malcolm," finished Rum for her. "I would concur with your sister on this, Belle."_

" _And let him continue his reign?" asked Belle turning back towards the window. "Absolutely not."_

" _Then we try another means of serving justice," replied Rum and Belle turned to him quickly in surprise. For the past month that they had been living together, Rum hadn't shown much interest in her line of work. Yes, he was smart than your average person and his medical expertise had been a great help with her cases._

_But he had never implied that he was interested in helping her with her cases._

_Besides, she couldn't help him with his line of work even if she wanted to spend time with her handsome flatmate._

" _How do you propose we do that?" asked Belle, an intrigued smile on her face._

" _Well, I'm sure one cannot lead a criminal organization without any funding," began Gold as he shifted through their mail. His face grew curious upon arriving on a particular letter. "Are you dabbing into hieroglyphics now?"_

_He handed her the letter at Belle's confused look but she chuckled when he handed her the letter._

" _I had a case a few months back," explained Belle. "My client was a daughter of a crime boss who used a substitution cipher in their dealings. She fled her old life and settled here. Unfortunately, her past came and almost cost my client her life. She's been sending me updates on her adventures with the cipher, knowing how I love puzzles."_

" _Hmmm, is such a cipher common among criminals?" asked Rum in amusement. "Maybe your Professor Malcolm uses one as well."_

_Belle began to shake her head but then realization hit her hard. "That...that would actually make a lot of sense."_

_She hurried to her desk and pulled out a small notebook._

" _Belle?" asked Rum._

" _I managed to grab this from one of the men who attacked me a couple of months ago," began Belle as she showed him the notebook. "At first I thought it was just random coordinates that I didn't bother to check because a henchman wouldn't have much information on him...but maybe Malcolm was complacent enough because he knew people wouldn't think they were coded."_

_Rum smiled as he stood behind Belle as she poured over the notebook. "Numbers hold more than just meaning...they are keys to unlocking what's behind the door of mystery."_

_Belle stopped and turned to him with an amused smile. "You have a talent with words, Dr. Gold."_

" _Well, I might just put it to good news in the future," said Rum. "I think chronicling your adventures would provide me with a good reason to spend more time with you."_

" _You wanted to spend time with me?" asked Belle in surprise and Rum shrugged. "Why didn't you-"_

" _I'm not as smart as you and thought that I might just slow you down," admitted Rum. "I didn't want to do that especially if there was a life on the line."_

" _Oh don't sell yourself short, doctor," reprimanded Belle with a smile. "You're smarter than you give yourself credit."_

xXx

"Here you go dears," said Granny as she placed a tray of tea and biscuits in front of Rogers and Alice.

Belle had convinced the other man that they would all be safer at Avonlea Street rather than the old hovel they were staying at.

"How in all the heavens did he come up with this," complained Rogers for the fifth time. "And I'm only on page two."

"Malcolm has a lot of free time ever since he abandoned his own son," said Belle as she looked over the previous journals she has decoded from Malcolm's henchmen, famously called as Lost Boys among the criminal network.

"So there's a different code per person's journal?" asked Alice from the corner of the room. "Wouldn't that cause a lot of confusion?"

"Not if you have all the means to decipher the code," replied Belle. "This is what Rum went back for. He gave the book with all the decoders to you and then sent me the letter knowing I'd seek you out."

"But how did he knew you'd put two and two together?" asked Alice and Belle smiled.

"Because we've done this before," replied Belle, a blush slightly colouring her face. "That was what he was after when he lived with me. He wanted to know if his assumption was correct."

"What assumption?" asked Rogers, as he made himself a cup of tea.

"That the Lost Boys had a secret language they used," said Belle. "Why there wasn't much a trail left behind at all by Professor Malcolm and his treachery...because everything was written in code."

"So if we put all these codes together," began Rogers. "What do we expect to get?"

"Well Rum's letter said 'extravagant future'," said Belle. "I'm guessing ever asset Malcolm has gathered over the years, plus a better picture of his plans. I'm sure he gives his Lost Boys a piece of information but not the whole...if we put all of them together. We might just finally get the entire picture."

They worked in silence but Belle could tell something was bothering Alice who kept glancing her way. Belle herself knew what the unspoken question was but she did not dare think on that path. She had to concentrate-

"What are the chances Dr. Gold is still alive?"

Rogers' head shot up and locked eyes with Belle before turning to his daughter. "Alice you know better than me that it's going to take more than a criminal organization to stop Rumford Gold."

But Alice didn't look away from Belle and the private detective sighed. The girl wouldn't budge until she heard an actual answer.

"I'm 90% sure that he is still alive." began Belle. "Out of that 90, given that he was able to send me a letter, I'm 80% positive that he's not even captured by Malcolm. But in the odd chance that he has been captured, Malcolm would keep him alive."

"Why do you say that?" asked Alice, a little more reassured than before.

"Because Malcolm had abandoned his son to two people, he couldn't bring himself to kill him," replied Belle. "I'm pretty sure that has not change over the decades."

"And the fact that Malcolm would want to brag about his success to Rum," added Rogers. "He still tries to persuade Rum to his side...like that'll ever happen after what happened with Bae."

Belle made to reply but the door opened and entered her sister and Inspector Swan. "Please tell me you have something."

Regina nodded. "Don't sound too excited...this rescue mission might prove to be the most difficult case of your life."

xXx

_The codes made some sense but it looked like it was just a piece of a greater whole._

_Gold had been called out for an emergency with one of his patients and this left Belle alone with her thoughts. Not even her books provided a good means of distraction or intellectual stimulation._

_She was missing something. An aspect of Malcolm's mind that Belle had not bothered to look at or explore. Something that could help predict what Peter Malcolm's next move might be._

_For now, all Belle relied on was her own past dealings with Peter Malcolm. That wasn't enough if she wished to put a stop to this criminal. She hadn't even met the man personally and had no direct interaction with him. Just all his subordinates._

" _There you are," came a voice and Belle lifted her head from her desk to see Inspector Swan in her living room. "Grab your coat. I need your eyes."_

" _Let me drown in my misery, Inspector." said Belle with a groan as she let her head fell back down on her desk. "Go find some other dimwit to follow your orders."_

" _Professor Malcolm took a day," said Emma which made Belle's head shot up again. "I told you I have someone inside the university. Word is, Malcolm suddenly took a personal day. No reasons given, just that he needed to leave."_

_Belle scrambled to her feet to get dressed. "Tell me you have someone-"_

" _More than one someone," replied Emma, a little too proud of herself._

" _No, don't make it into the entire force out for me," hissed Belle. "He'll notice something's amiss."_

" _Don't take me for an idiot, Belle," replied back Emma. "After consulting with you over the years, I've picked up a lot. Come on!"_

_Belle didn't need to be told twice as she joined the inspector out the door, almost running down Rumford Gold as he came through the door._

" _Sorry, Rum gotta dash!" called Belle. "The professor has taken a personal day and this might just give us the missing piece to his persona."_

" _I-"_

_Belle and Emma were out the door before he could utter another word._

" _A personal day...huh?" Gold thought to himself. Looks like the charade was up. Peter Malcolm was going to show his hand...and Gold knew he should have made his exit weeks ago. But he had wanted to maximize his time with Belle...it looks like things weren't meant to be._

_Belle, was none the wiser as she and Emma went to the place where Malcolm was currently at. A cemetery of all places._

" _Anniversary of a loved one?" whispered Emma as they kept their distance. "Never thought someone so despicable could feel such an emotion."_

_Belle silently agreed as she kept her eyes on the elderly gentleman. He had his back towards them but something about the man reminded Belle of something...she just couldn't put her finger to it._

" _Not that I'm being paranoid," whispered Emma. "But I think he knows he's being observed."_

" _He wanted us to see him stand by that grave," agreed Belle. "The question is why."_

" _Think it's a trap?" asked Emma. "Now I understand why your sister asked you to stay out of this."_

_Belle turned to her in surprise. "You socializing with my sister now, Inspector."_

_Emma shrugged. "She just asked me to keep an eye out on you and the good doctor. Here I thought it was because you kept dragging the man to your cases...but looks like Regina is just watching out for her sister's heart."_

" _What in the name-"_

" _Shhhh," whispered Emma as she dragged both herself and Belle to the ground as Malcolm turned his head at the sound of footsteps._

" _I apologize, sir," began an elderly feminine voice. "I hope I did not intrude on your grieving."_

" _No, madame," replied Malcolm and Belle was again hit with the sense of familiarity. "I had just found out today that my grandson was buried here. My son and I have been estranged...why wouldn't we after I left him to be raised by two ladies." He paused. "I just wanted him to live a good life...nothing his father could have provided for him."_

" _You have a good heart sir," came the reply and the conversation ended._

" _He's leaving," whispered Emma as she stood and headed over to the elderly woman. "Mrs. Gale, visiting Mr. Gale?"_

" _Oh, Inspector, fancy meeting you here," replied the elderly woman._

" _That elderly gentleman you were talking to," began Emma as Belle headed over to the grave. "Never saw him before in this parts."_

" _You and I both," replied Mrs. Gale. "Mind you his story is a bit sad. Never knowing his son and grandson, abandoning his family so that they could have a better life."_

" _Seems to me like he is the one living a better life," whispered Emma but bid the elderly woman a good day as she joined Belle by the grave Malcolm was standing in front of._

" _That was definitely for show," began Emma. "But why did he risk it? What could he possibly have wanted?"_

" _He said he left his son," began Belle as she continued to eye the gravestone._

" _Yes," said Emma. "Left his son and said son was raised by two ladies…"_

" _Who knew how to spin," said Belle and Emma gave her a confused look._

" _Why one earth would you think that?" asked Emma but Belle only motioned towards the gravestone._

_Neal Baeden Gold._

xXx

Rumford Gold never commanded a room like his father. No, he tended to be ignored by most people...not knowing to what extent he could actually do.

Peter Malcolm on the other hand…

He exuded superiority. He may not be at the certain of attention but one look at the man and you would feel threatened.

It was the same story as with this meeting Malcolm had organized with a few political leaders. A dangerous summit of the rich and corrupt rulers of the lands.

Malcolm was making one last bid before disappearing with every single riches he could gather before leaving the rest of his colleagues to rot in prison.

Wendy Darling had told him that. Malcolm knew he couldn't outwit Isobel Holmes with one scheme after another. His assets would soon run its course and there was no telling what his previous partners would do once Isobel Holmes started nosing about in everyone's business.

So Malcolm made one last ditch effort. Gather all the assets he had, trick his partners in taking the fall as he disappears in some secure location, undetectable by any country's government.

Malcolm was going to betray every single person he had made a deal with and Wendy Darling was right enough in contacting her boss' son to get her out before the boat has sunk.

Truth be told, Rum had been surprised that his father had thrown in the towel. His father was not a person who just quit...maybe Belle had made a drastic impact. She had foiled many of his schemes, and the incident with the French gold had been a hard hit from what Wendy had told him.

But his father was smart. Better quit while you still had something than to quit when you had nothing left. And so Peter Malcolm was doing just that.

Well, not on Rumford Gold's watch.

He was hoping that Belle and Rogers' had deciphered his father's codes by now. He had given the book on his father's desk a passing glance but then it hit him like a brick wall.

He grabbed it and gave it to Rogers before heading back to his father's office in search of yet another journal, similar to that one he and Belle had deciphered months back.

Knowing his father, he would have one himself and true enough Rumford was right. Rumford then swapped it with a fake one and had sent it to Belle, knowing she would be the only one to get the connection.

He had gotten out of Peter Malcolm's safe house in the nick of time and has been tailing his father to Hyperion, where Malcolm is to meet most of his criminal partners at Hyperion's abandoned library.

It was a fitting setting. The library had been closed for years and it had tunnels leading out the city and it had an access way to the city's clock tower. It was big, imposing and was your quintessential setting for criminal activities.

Then again...as Rumford looked around the room. It wasn't much of a criminal gathering. Sure there were corrupt politicians, world leaders, warlords and what not-

But Rumford had already recognized some of the undercover men of both Inspector Swan and colleagues of Regina Holmes. Looks, like his telegram had been recovered by all parties. Time to make his move.

"Fancy a game of chess?"

Peter Malcolm stopped short as he was conversing with his second-in-command, Felix. Rumford needed to be worried about this one...he was a sniper and a damn good one. He's missed only one target...but the man had still died in Rum's arms.

"A five minute game? Just to alleviate the grim surrounding."

Malcolm turned and met his gaze. "I suppose if you can manage the flight. The board is set up at the tower, I presume. Such effort to arrange all that."

"I could never forget such a place," replied Rumford. "It is after all where my life actually began...abandoned by my own father-"

Malcolm glared as Rumford moved sideways to let him pass. They headed towards the top most floor of the clock tower in silence, not bothering with any small talk as the conversation they were about to have would say it all.

Rum had already set up the board...all those years ago when he thought his father would return to come get him. But with each passing day that he stayed in the clock tower by himself...well he learned the truth the hard way.

The chess board was still there and Malcolm inspected it as they arrived.

"Sentimental," whispered Malcolm as he sat down. "That is your weakness, lad. You're too sentimental. That is what's holding you back."

"That is what keeps me fighting," replied Rum.

"Yes," replied Malcolm. "I will give you that...family has been a good motivator. I should have maximized it differently instead of disposing of it." He took his pawn and made the first move.

"That's your grandson you're talking about," hissed Rum as he answered with his own move.

"At least he had the courage to oppose," replied Malcolm. "I have no idea where he got that from...certainly not from his father."

"Bae was a far greater than man than both of us combined," said Rum.

"A pity he went over his head," said Malcolm. "Thinking he could be a hero, thinking his old man was one just because he enlisted with the army and became a doctor." He shifted his attention back to the board. "Pity his demise was necessary."

"Necessary?" hissed Rumford, taking all of his will not to lunge after his old man.

"You needed a reason," said Malcolm nonchalantly. "Either to join me out of fear of what I'll do to you, or oppose me out of pure hatred." He moved his bishop and met his son's gaze. "And it worked. I have never had an adversary quit like you." He laughed as he motioned with his hand towards the gathering bellow. "Look what you've made me do. Reduced to making one last con to retire somewhere and die a peaceful death."

"What makes you so sure that you'll get away with it?" asked Rum as he moved his rook forward.

"You may have gotten Wendy Darling away but you do not have the resources to stop what is happening below," replied Malcolm. "I know you sent a telegram when you were at Neverland. A cry for help?" Malcolm barked with laughter. "The government allows me to do what I do because crime, conflict...these things make the world." He moved his pawn and took Gold's bishop. "Besides, aren't I doing the public a great service? Taking away assets from people who will only use it for something dire and dreadful."

"I thought you were already providing the service of making sure there is conflict and crime?" retorted Rum.

"A reassurance of quit times is needed once in a while," said Malcolm with a shrug. "And this will be that...until of course Felix deems it time to start things up again. I'll be letting him do what he thinks is right."

"While you waste away in some island," said Rum. "Not the end I imagined for you."

"That does not surprise me," said Malcolm. "I could always use a good doctor you know...with my riches, we could be the father-son team you've always wanted us to be."

"A fool's dream," whispered Rum as he took Malcolm's bishop.

As soon as those words were said, shouts from the floors below were heard by both men. Malcolm smiled and moved his pawn to counter the check.

"There's my cue," said Malcolm as he turned to leave. "We might see each other again...when you decide that you'd rather live your last remaining days well cared for by my fortune."

He was stopped upon hearing Rum moving yet another chess piece. "Check."

"The game is over," said Malcolm as he gave his son a sideways glance. "Do yourself a favor, Rumford. Settle down somewhere, have another son-"

"About that fortune of yours," began Rum, the glee in his voice not going unnoticed. "I believe...it's been substantially reduced."

Malcolm looked at him as thought he had a second head. There was no way-

"One notebook wouldn't have all the answers," began Rum as he stood and walked over to his father. "Not unless it's the notebook where all the information came from."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes, his hand immediately going to his inside pocket, feeling the notebook still there. "You-"

"But coded messages were always my speciality," said Rum as he walked over to the railing of the tower, through the opaque window he could see the lights of Hyperion. "And while I was at Neverland, you made the gravest mistake of leaving the key on your desk."

"I-"

"Why on earth would a professor such as yourself have the  _The Art of Wool Spinning_ when he had never touched a spinning wheel his entire life," began Rum, as Malcolm quickly got the notebook from his inside pocket and shifted through it. It wasn't in his hand writing...the wordings were all describing his crimes in an accusatory tone.

"Bae kept a notebook himself," said Rum. "All your crimes and how to prove them."

"You are all under arrest!" came a shout from below and both men recognized the strong tone of Inspector Emma Swan.

Rum smiled as he turned towards the chess board. "Oh I made a mistake. It wasn't just check, father. It's checkmate."

Malcolm threw the first punch but Rum was prepared for it...though he was still surprised at how quickly his father moved and by the strength of his blows.

"You could have had everything, Rumford!" shouted Malcolm in between attacks. "You could have inherited my empire-"

"Why on earth would I want to inherit something that despicable?" shouted back Rumford as he blocked yet another attack from his father. "I never wanted such fortune...all I ever wanted was to have a father!"

"I was meant to be more than just a father to a pathetic child like you," said Malcolm as he circled his son.

"Well," began Rumford as he extended his arms, motioning towards himself. "This pathetic son of yours is the reason why you are going to spend the rest of your life in prison."

Malcolm lunged forward, throwing both of them over the railing and crashing through the glass, to the many stories below-

"Rum!"

Malcolm tried to drag him down but someone else took hold of Rumford's arm, making Malcolm lose his grip and fall to the ground below.

Rum watched as his father fell but closed his eyes just as he heard a body impact the ground. He sighed and turned upward and met Belle's worried eyes.

"Your timing is impeccable as ever, Ms. Holmes," began Rum with a soft smile.

Belle chuckled as she shook her head. "You, Dr. Gold, are always full of surprises." She offered him her other hand and helped him back towards the safety of the clock tower.

xXx

_Belle had quickly gone back to Avonlea Street and she wasn't surprised to see Rumford's belongings missing._

_She was surprised to see the letter on her desk._

_**Dearest Belle,** _

_**I am somewhat relieved that Peter Malcolm decided to inform you of my family history today of all days. My associate informed me that he had another lead that we would better pursue instead of trying to decipher my father's coded journals. Your timing is impeccable as always. Or like I said the first time we met, some magic at work granting my requests...** _

_**You might not believe me when I say that I am working on the same goal as you. Why would you after deceiving you for the past months?** _

_**Your answer is included in this letter.** _

_Belle stopped short and looked in the envelope to find newspaper clippings of the death of a man named Neal Baeden Gold. Looking through the paragraphs, Belle felt her heart dropped._

_**No matter how hard I tried, my son still found out about his family's unfortunate connection to the crimes of this world. He had this notion of putting a stop to his grandfather's schemes while I just let it go on...ignoring the fact that the most notorious criminal mind was that of my father's.** _

_**Bae had this idea in his mind that the reason why I had enlisted with the Army and became a doctor was to try and right the wrongs my own father had instilled in this world.** _

_**But his belief in me was misguided. I just chose a field that I knew for sure I will never cross paths with Peter Malcolm ever again.** _

_**He joined law enforcement at a very young age and that was when he found out about his family. He had never confided in me because I had been on assignment and he didn't want to fill our precious time together with things from the past that he had correctly assumed I didn't want to dug up.** _

_**By the time he had gotten himself too deep in Peter Malcolm's affairs, it was too late. Peter Malcolm had discovered his own grandson undercover in his organization...and as you can read it did not end well.** _

_Belle looked at the obituary and felt tears begin to gather._

_**I met Bae's previous associate who was determined to finish the work his friend had started. I joined his quest.** _

_Belle couldn't stop herself from smiling. Rumford was truly gifted in the written word...his writing, although narrating true events, still made Belle feel as though she was reading one of her precious books._

_**My father was a very organized man but he was also a tad paranoid and kept things coded. He had trained in coded messages before he had abandoned me and I knew that knowledge would be helpful.** _

_**When our leads had dried up, I had thought to explore this venture and the only lead we had was that one Isobel Holmes had managed to foil my father's plan.** _

_**I took a chance. I had known of your reputation and figured you'd probably see someone tailing you miles away.** _

_**But as soon as I had arrived in Hyperion, I had come across your ad. You certainly have perfect timing in my plans. Not knowing if you did manage to gather a journal from my father's organization, I took a bargain.** _

_**I did not expect though that I would be in for the ride of my life.** _

_**These past few months have been amazing.** _

_Belle felt her heart skipped a beat at his words. He had tried and failed to stay out of her way..to not be sucked into her life but he couldn't fight it. She was gravity and it made things harder for Rumford Gold to concentrate on his earlier goal._

_**You had given me a new lease on life. Since Bae's death, all I could think about was getting revenge...but as I stayed with you, I learned that vengeance wasn't the right path, the path that Bae would have wanted. He, as you, would have preferred justice to be served.** _

_**But after that initial month, I knew I could not stay away from you. I don't know why you had just impeccable timing when it came to me...but it was just remarkable that the day you broached the subject of Peter Malcolm, you just had to received a coded letter and I didn't have to think very hard to touch upon that particular subject and one of my father's Lost Boys' and their journals. What started out as my plans coming into fruition came a reason to stay...the many adventures we shared. Those I will miss the most.** _

_**Writing about it had an ulterior motive...when the time comes that I will have to leave, at least I had those memories in my heart...as you yourself most doubted are. [I should point out that the moment I first met you face to face, you practically took my breath away and made my heart skip a beat, the usual signs of love at first sight as many of your books have pointed out. Yes, I've read one or two.]** _

_Belle felt her tears fell at those words._

_**I am sorry for deceiving you. I had hoped that this time will not come...that we could stop my father without me revealing my past but I knew better than to underestimate him.** _

_**I wish you luck in cutting away my father's financial assets. I will try to foil him in a different manner.** _

_**Who knows, our paths might cross again. Should you ever need another pair of eyes to look at things...well I'm pretty sure you'll find a means of contacting me.** _

_**PS: I've given Mrs Lucas my portion of the rent for the next decade. You don't have to worry about looking for a flatmate in the near future. Again, who knows? Maybe in a few years time, we would have solved this final problem.** _

_**Always,** _

_**Rumford** _

_Belle re-read the letter a few times before carefully walking over to her locked drawer and keeping them there. She turned to the opened journal on her desk and began to work._

_She was holding Rumford to that promise...after this whole Peter Malcolm affair, she was going to get him back._

xXx

"The many orphanages in Hyperion would like to express their gratitude to the anonymous donation made recently," read Rogers from the newspaper. "Whoever you are, thank you for giving hope to abandoned children."

"A fitting end, wouldn't you agree?" asked Rumford as he raised his glass towards Belle who rewarded him with a bright smile.

"Yes," replied Belle. "The only outcome that would be satisfactory to this whole affair."

"Well there is one more adventure," said Alice with a smile as she pointed towards the glittering ring on Belle's finger. "Don't suppose the good inspector and Ms. Holmes will follow suit in the near future?"

Inspector Swan choked on her drink as Regina tried to pat her back in a gentle manner. "Give the good inspector a heads up before suggesting that again, Alice."

Belle smiled as her sister led Emma back towards the kitchen for some water as Rogers attempted to try and scold his daughter but it didn't feel much of a lecture with Rogers still laughing as he did so.

"What a family we have gathered," began Rum as Belle walked over to where he sat in his usual armchair. Many of his possessions just having been kept in storage in a nearby flat and he had quickly moved back in 221B Avonlea Street that same night Belle had saved him from the tower.

"I agree," said Belle as she sat on the arm of his chair. "Though I do believe those two might need a push now and again."

"And I don't doubt the push will be coming from you," teased Rum. "I'd prefer to let their love life take its course without any interference."

"Dr. Gold are you implying I should stay out of this business?" asked Belle with a raised eyebrow.

"You never stay out of anyone's business, Belle," replied Rum with a smile. "Especially if it concerns you, your family or your cases." He paused and looked over towards the kitchen. "And by the looks of it, this concerns all three."

"Of course," replied Belle with a laugh. "Who knows, maybe even the good inspector won't put up a fight whenever we need something for a case...maybe she'll even let us tag along from now on...no more waiting for her to reach her depth."

"I heard that!"


End file.
